Mousercise Medley
"Mousercise Medley" is the first track from the 1982 Disneyland Records album, Mousercise. Mickey and Goofy do some exercises while various Disney songs play in the background. Among the Disney songs heard in the underscore in this song includes "Once Upon a Dream" from Sleeping Beauty, "I'm Late" from Alice in Wonderland, "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" from Song of the South, "Chim Chim Cher-ee" from Mary Poppins, "A Spoonful of Sugar" from Mary Poppins, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" from Mary Poppins, "Winnie the Pooh" from Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, "You Can Fly" from Peter Pan, "Someone's Waiting For You" from The Rescuers, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" from Cinderella, "The Unbirthday Song" from Alice in Wonderland, "The Age of Not Believing" from Bedknobs and Broomsticks, the theme song from Zorro, "The Ballad of Davy Crockett" from Davy Crockett, "It's a Small World", "Bella Notte" from Lady and the Tramp, "The Bare Necessities" from The Jungle Book, the "Mickey Mouse Club March" from The Mickey Mouse Club and "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" from Cinderella. Lyrics Mickey Mouse: Hi, Mouseketeers! Kids: Hi, Mickey! Mickey Mouse: Let's Mousercise! Come on, everybody, and Mousercise. Let the music move you 'Til you're carried away. Keep your body moving, Feel your spirits rise. Do it every night and day. You can jump, you can shake it, Anything you make it, Whatever you feel is right. Come on, everybody, and Mousercise, Mickey's Mousercise. Mickey Mouse: Okay, let's get started. The first Mousercise is forward circles going forward. Arms straight up and begin. One two, one two and around and around and around. That's it. Okay now backwards. Back, back! Okay, stop. Now instructor Goofy will take over. I'm late, I'm late For a very important date. Goofy: Ookie-dookie, let's do the backstroke. Back and around, back and around. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. Mickey Mouse: That's it! Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay! Goofy: Whoa! Mickey Mouse: Hands on second, Hands on hips, go! Knee right up, knee left up, Knee right, knee left, You've got it! A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down. In a most delightful way. Mickey Mouse: And stop! Goofy: Now front steps, follow me! Bend up, bend up! Go on! (laughing) Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh. Goofy: That's enough! Mickey Mouse: Next we're going to march in place on my count. Left, right, left, right, up, two, three, four. Get those knees up. (laughing) You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Goofy: How's this, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: Great. Now double times. One two, one two, one two, one two. Stop and relax. Come on, everybody, and Mousercise. Let the music move you 'Til you're carried away. Keep your body moving, Feel your spirits rise. Do it every night and day. You can jump, you can shake it, Anything you make it, Whatever you feel is right. Come on, everybody, and Mousercise, Mickey's Mousercise. Mickey Mouse: All right, here we go again! Goofy: Let's skip around the room! Hyuck! Skip, skip, skip! Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo! A very merry unbirthday! Goofy: One two, one two. A very merry unbirthday! A very merry unbirthday to you! Mickey Mouse: Next touch toes and touch sky. Ready? Touch toes. Stand up, slap your tummy, reach up to the sky and back. Toes! Stand back! Sky! And back! Go on! Goofy: Now an easy one. We're gonna bounce like Tigger. Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce! Davy, Davy Crockett, king of the wild frontier! It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small, small world. Mickey Mouse: Okay, sit on the floor. We're gonna wiggle forward. (laughing) Goofy: Yeah, like pulling ourselves with a rope. Mickey Mouse: Right. Pull, pull, pull. You're doing swell. Goofy: Whoa there! (laughing) Now lay on your back and kick each leg up in the air. Kick right, kick left, kick right, kick left. Left! Mickey Mouse: Touch right! Very good! Now sit up again! Legs apart. Hands together. Lean forward and touch each toe. Touch left. Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse: Touch right. Mickey Mouse! Mickey Mouse: Left! Right! M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E! Mickey Mouse: Okay, back up on your feet. Let's cool off now. Shake your left leg. Now the right. All right, now shake your arms. Goofy: Shake your head. Mickey Mouse: Shake everything! (laughing) Just like Pluto! And relax! You deserved it! Come on, everybody, and Mousercise. Let the music move you 'Til you're carried away. Keep your body moving, Feel your spirits rise. Do it every night and day. You can jump, you can shake it, Anything you make it, Whatever you feel is right. Come on, everybody, and Mousercise, Mickey's Mousercise. Mickey Mouse: A great big Mousercise! Category:Songs